How Much For happy?
by theNextjenniferlopez
Summary: hey y'all like i promiced my sequal to behind these hazel eyes!warningL: INTENSE!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! see? i kept my promice! this is the sequal to my other story "Behind these hazel eys! well, here it is

chapter one: They Say I'm Crazy

It was 2:00 a.m when Clover heard it, crying. But it wasn't anyone else, but her little baby girl, Gabrielle. She walked into her childs room, lifted her out of her crib, and sat down and let her drink out of her bottle. Her mom said that Clover had to be the one to wake up in the middle of the morning to feed her, since thats what Clovers mom had to do for her. Clovers eyed lit up with happiness as she saw that Gabrielle was looking at her. Clover really was proud of herself for delievering a beautiful babay girl.

In a few minutes later, she set Gabrielle back into her crib and walked back to her room, but she didnt go to her bed, she went on AIM, cuz clover couldn't sleep. She didnt think anyone would evebn be on, but Zoey was on!

URdirtylilsecret(Clover): Hey cuz, why are you still up?

ZoeyBQt(zoey, DUH!): Not tierd. why are you up, no wait let me guess, Gabrielle?

URdirtylilsecret: yup

ZoeyBQt: shes very cute though, so its ok!

URdirtylilsecret: yup

ZoeyBQt: well, i hate to beak this up but i got to sleep, big science test tomorrow

URdirtylilsecret: ok

ZoeyBQt: well, bye lyl

URdirtylilsecret: lyl 2

ZoeyBQt has signed off

Clover sighed he was desperate for someone to talk to. Just then...there was a chance to talk to someone that Clover didnt know she should take. Logan signed on AIm. And it was worse, cuz Logan knew her AIM sn...and sure enogh he used it...

BigANDRich: hey

URdirtylilsecret: why are you talking to me?

BigANDRich: just cuz

URdirtylilsecret: well, dont

BigANDRich: i need to tell u something'

URdirtylilsecret: wut...

BigANDRich: why dont u and i get bac together?

URdirtylilsecret: umm...tell me this...when were we together in the 1st place/

BigANDRich: well, why dont we GET together than?

URdirtylilsecret: wut makes u think i would evetr CONSIDER being with you?

BigANDRich: We had a kid

URdirtylilsecret: you mean I had a kid! I'M THE ONE THAT RAISES IT! I EVEN NAMED HER!

BigANDRich: wuts her name anyways?

URdirtylilsecret: Gabrielle

BigANDRich: well, you just raised her cuz u didnt let me help out! i would have but you puished me away! I accualyy WANT to help out!

URdirtylilsecret: no! i didnt want to get pregnant you raped me! i HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

BigANDRich: im sorry

URdirtylilsecret: yea right

BigANDRich: i love you

URdirtylilsecret: no you dont. u think im a slut that you can do whenever you want. thats not love.

BigANDRich: i DO love you

URdirtylilsecret: if you loved me, then you wouldnt have raped me!

BigANDRich: ..sorry

URdirtylilsecret: i did love you, really i truely did. But i lost all that once you raped me. maybe we would of had something, but you ruined that. and i can never get over that.

BigANDRich: sorry...really!

URdirtylilsecret: yoiu are pathetic

BigANDRich: no im not. you are. your trying to get everyons sympathy. suck it up.

URdirtylilsecret: we are going to court. im pressing charges

BigANDRich: what/

URdirtylilsecret: im presing charges im tellin my mom that once she gets up.

BigANDRich: no, please, clover dont

URdirtylilsecret: Night, Logan

URdirtylilsecret signed off

BigANDRich: shit

well, thats chapter one. i need to get 2 replys before i go on! thanx. this will be my most intense story yet! i SWEAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm sorry guys! I have been busy with school. I'm trying to get all A's, I'll get 100 dollars for each A I get! Sad news: my best friend's grandmother died! I went to her funeral yesterday, it was sad. I just hugged her as she cried, but that is what friends are for right? HAPPY NEW YEAR! Lol, this is my first post in 06! Well...anyways here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Did you ever love me?

"I'm sorry, but you are NOT my own Jennifer Lopez!" Clover heard some guy say to a sad girl on MTV's tv show, "My Own". It was 10:00, and her mother was still not up. "Thats diffrent," Clover thought,"mom should be up by now!" Clover walked upstairs to her mother's room, as she walked to her mother's room she stopped by Gabriell's room to look at her beautiful sleeping daughter. She forced herself away from her crib to go and see what was up with her mom. When she got there, she was shocked. there, on her mother's bed, was her mother hanging off of her bed, with a empty bottle of sleeping pills ny her side. Clover gasped, and checked her mother's pulse (she learned that in health class), there was no pulse. Fearful, she called 911. In a matter of minutes, the ambulance came. Clover watched in tears as the ambulance carried her mother out of her house, as an police officer called her aunt to take care of Clover as the hospital sees what they can do about her mother.  
Three hours later.  
Clover was at her aunt's house, feeding Gabrielle when the phone rang, and her aunt answered it. Her aunt listed for a moment, thenYTea her face fell, then hung up. Her aunt looked at her with a look of concern and sadness. "Whats up?" asked Clover, "Sadly, your mother died a few minutes ago of an overdose of pills." she said as she hugged Clover. Clover couldn't think, she felt as if the world stopped, then her child cried out for her. Clover stopped thinking and continued to feed her daughter. "Are you ok,Clover? You look like you are in a trance!" her aunt said to her, "Yea...i'm fine." Clover said as she fed her baby, it looked as if she was in a dream, almost. The way she moved,very dreamlike. Her aunt, on the otherhand, didn't hold anything back, she cried like the world was going to end in five minutes. "I can't believe my sister died!" she wailed.

Five days later.  
Clover was dressed up in a long, concealing black dress, as she greeted people into her mother's funeral. One by one, people were in her face, telling her how sorry they were. The people came in so fast, she hardly reconized anyone's face after they left her. Then Zoey and Nicole and Chace came in, along with Zoey's brother and mother.  
" I'm so sorry Clover!" Zoey and her mother said as they threw their arms around her. "Yeah, we are, too." Nicole added, pointing to Chace. "Thanks guys." Clover said as tears started to fill up in her eyes. They all went over to the casket, taking one final look at Clover's beautiful dead mother, Clover stayed back to continue to greet the guests. Then, out of all people, someone dared to show up. Logan. Clover stood there, amazed, at how brave this idiot was. To show up, the guy who raped her, at her mothers FUNERAL. "What are you doing here?" Clover whispered to him. "I came to show my sadness, thats what funerals are all about." "You didn't know my mother, she knew you as the guy who raped me! She wouldn't want you here! LEAVE!" Clover was so shocked, she had to struggle to get her words out. "Can I at least talk to you?" he asked her, "No" Clover stated, "this is my mother's funeral, she died. What is your problem?" Clover was losing her temper. "How about tomorrow then? Can i come to your house?" Logan asked, amost pleading. "Logan...Clover stated. "Clover come over here, please." she heard her father say, "They are about to start the funeral!" "Just leave." she said softy to Logan. She turned around and walked away, to say her last final words to her mother before they burry her in the earth.

The next day...

DING DONG. Clover heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door, and of corse, Logan was there. "Hey." he said "What are you doing here?" she asked him, "You said I can come." he replied, "I never said that!" Clover said,"Well can I come in?"

I'm sorry, I got to stop. I'll post another part as soon as I can. REPLY PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys! So, as I promiced, here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Who I Am Hates Who I've been

" Can I come in?" Logan Resse asked Clover Brooks. Just then, threre was a crash of lightning, and a boom of thunder, and it started pouring. As mad as Clover was at Logan, she couldn't let him walk in this big storm that hit so suddenly. "Sure, but I'm not letting you in because I like you, trust me I don't, it is because I'm nice and wouldn't let anyone get hurt in this storm." Clover said, coldly. Logan walked in Clover's house. "My dad isn't home, but if you try to hurt me again, I swear I'll call the police." warned Clover."I would never hurt you." swore Logan, "Well, you already did!" Clover said. "Well, I came here because I want to see Gabrielle." Logan said, slowly. "NO! I might have been stupid in the past, letting myself walk right into your rape plot, but I am a good mother!" Clover said, her voice growing with rage that she couldn't hold in much longer. "Clover you are not being fair! I am this child's father, I deserve to see her...I...I want to see her! So bad! Clover, please!" Logan than sat down on the Brook's white couch in their living room, and to Clover's surprise, started crying. "I really want to be a good father, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I was immature, but please, let me change!" he said as he tried to stop crying. " You are lucky i am giving you my sympathy, ok you can see her." Clover said. Sure, she was mad at Logan, he certanly wasn't her favorite person, but he WAS Gabriell's father. She walked him upstair's, then into Gabriell's pink room. Clover watched curiously, as he walked over to her crib, and looked down at her as she napped. "She is so beautiful." he said to Clover, "just like her mother." Logan said as he turned to smile at Clover. "You really look diffrent, Clover." Logan said, smiling at her, "beter,even." Clover looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't a slut anymore. She was wearing a ruffled blue shirt from the JLO collection of clothes, and hollister jeans. Her hair was dyed dark brown, and medium in length, she curled it this morning. her eyed were its natural color now, hazel. She gained a little bit of weight from her pregnancy, but she wasn't fat. She had curves now. She sorta had the Jennifer Lopez type of body. she was 5'3, and gorgeous.  
"Thanks" Clover said to Logan, blughing. Even though she despiesed Logan, he could still make her blush when he complimented her. Afterall, he was REALLY good looking. Gabrielle just then woke up from her napped, and started at logan with her big brown eyes. She stared at him, he looked at her and smiled, "Hey Gabrielle," he said to her as he picked her up, "I'm your father." he told her. Gabrielle laughed, and it made Clover smile a little bit. Then Gabrielle yawned, and Logan put her back in her crib as she fell asleep. Logan took one last look at Gabrielle, and Clover walked him back downstairs. "I have something for you," Logan said as he got a cd out of his pocket in his jeans, "I made this for you, to show you how I have been feeling. I got to go catch a plane back to California, school is starting back again in 1 week." Logan said as he walked out the door.  
Clover glanced at the cd, then put it in her stario. The stario told her there were 5 songs on the cd, the first song she heard was Reliant K, "Who I am hates Who I've been." The second was James Blunt, "Your Beautiful", The third was Nelly, "My place", the forth was Reliant K "Be my escape" the final one was Kanye West "Golddigger". Clover laughed, he knew Golddigger was her favorite song. Just then, she picked up her cell phone and called her dad.  
Her dad: Hello?  
Clover: Hi dad, its me Dad: hey Clover!  
Clover: Hi, dad I got to tell you something dad: ok, what?  
Clover: i want to go back to PCA

oooo what will happen? I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow whenever I can. Just to let you guys know, I did NOT get this idea from Degrassi, something like the plot of this story happened to my cousion, it was sad. Well REPLY! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I have an hour befor I get to go to the mall! YAY! So I will write chapter 4 now!

Chapter 4: And she will be loved

"Welcome back!" Clover heard her first-hour science teacher, Mr.Davis told her. "Thank you." Clover said. Clover walked over to her seat, right next to Zoey as Mr.Davis started a lecture on how tornadoes get formed. "Love your outfit" Zoey told her. Clover smiled, and said "Thank you". Clover was wearing a pair of wooden wedgers, and a yellow adorable t-shirt, and abercrombie& fitch jeans, and dimand earring, and her hair was curled. Yes, she was beautiful, way better looking than when she was a slut.

At Gym

the students were required to run 4 laps around the track court,but the teacher was getting a phone call so they had a break. Nicole, Chace, Zoey and clover were talking when Logan came up to Clover. "Hey, I didn't know you came back." He asked, ver happy that he got to see her again. "Well, she didn't come back to see you." Nicole answered for Clover."Lay off, nicole." logan answered,"Why don't you and me go see a movie or something tonight?" Clover stared at him, than said "No, why don't you just lay in your bed and try to imagine what it would be like if girls accually wanted to have sex with you?" "Shut the fuck up, Clover! You fucking slut!" Logan shouted, and people all around stopped and stared at them. "Don't talk to her like that!" Zoey said, to defend her cousion. "Shut up Zoey! This is between me and her!" Logan replied, pointing to Clover.Clover started to cry, that is all Chace could take, Chace punched Logan so hard in the nose, he fell down as his nose started to bleed. "You deserved it, you fucking loser." Chace said as he started to walk away, just then, Logan ran over to Chace and punched him, soon, they were on the floor, beating the crap out of eachother. Then, the gym teacher, came and broke it up, and sent them to the nurse's office.

Later in Chaces room.  
Clover went up to his room, to than him for sticking up for her. Clover: Hey Chace: Hey Clover: you ok? (refering to his black eye)  
Chace: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Clover: Thank you, for the whold Lohan thing.  
Chace: It was nothing.  
Clover: Well, thanks.  
(Clover started to wak out)  
Chace: Wait, Clover.  
Clover: huh?  
Chace: I just wanted to say...you look nice today.  
Clover: thanks chace, you look nice too. :blushing:  
Chase walked up to her, closed his eyes, and kissed her.  
Chase (embarresed): sorry, it was an urge.  
Clover: No no, don't be sorry. It was nice.  
She kissed him back. Soon, they were on Chace's bed, making out.

Well, thats all for today! I get to go to the mall! Yay! REPLY! OR NO MORE STORY! I sweare, the next chapter will change evrything! It will be even bigger than whren logan raped clover! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you! Well, here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5: There won't be trumpets

In the past 3 weeks, alot has changed in Pacific Coast Acadamy. Chace and Clover have gone steady, Lola and Nicole basically hate eachother (Lola broke Nicole's favorite necklace that her dead great-grandmother gave her) and Zoey basically is trying to get them back together, logan is still desperate to get Clover to forgive him. But, late one night, when Clover and Chace were HEAVLY making out, Chace pulled out a condom...and Clover started crying...

Chace: Whats wrong?  
Clover: nothing.  
Chace: we don't have to if you don't want to.  
Clover: No, i want to, i want to do this with you, but...I just want it to be safe, I don't want to get pregnant again, or anything like that.  
Chace: Well, i'll use a condom, if thats what you want.  
Clover: Ok, but, lets just get teasted , for HIV and stuff like that. I just want it to be safe.  
Chace: ok, lets go to the nurses office than.

While they were waiting for their results.  
Nurse: Clover, you are all clear.  
Clover: good.  
Nurse: Chace? Chace: yes?  
Nurse: Can i see you in my office, please?  
Chace(worried): ok.  
In her office.  
Nurse: You don't have HIV chace: oh...good.  
Nurse: you have AIDS Chace: Well, isnt that HIV?  
Nurse: No HIV is the begging of AIDS, you have full blown AIDS, did your parents have it?  
Chace(nervous and sad): Yes, they do, how did I get AIDS?  
Nurse: Probally from birth. Do you want to tell Clover?  
Chace: Yes.  
In the waiting room.  
clover(worried): what happened?  
Chace(about to cry): I have AIDS Clover(sobbing): ohmigosh...I'm so sorry!  
Chace(sobbing): Well, i'm glad I got this test, if we would of had sex you would have been infected,too.  
Clover: Chace...ohmigosh...I love you.  
Chace:...I love you, too...

Later, in Chace's room, all alone...

Chace was listing to Green Day and writing a letter...

Dear Clover,  
i'm sorry, but I don't want to go through life with AIDS. This is a decision I personally have made. Just remember, I love you. I love you so much. Tell everyone I am sorry and that I will see them again when they die. Always remember me.  
Love,  
Chace

Chace folded the letter, put it on his desk, and put a post it note on it telling Michel to give it to Clover. He walked over to a desk, pulled out a razor, and commited suicide.

I NEED 4 POSTS TO CONTINUE! HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK OF MY NEXT POST!

Chapter 6 preview: Pretty Little Picture

Logan: So Zoey, want a drink?  
Zoey: sure.

Nicole: What were you thinking?  
Zoey: I was drunk! 


	6. SPECIAL! READ 4 SPOILERS!

HEY Y'ALL! I'm giving you all SNEAK PEEKS at what is happing in the upcoming chapters! since I'm so nice!

7: Come in, stranger

Clover: How could you do that?  
Zoey: Well, at least I didn't get raped!

Lola: Did you enjoy that as much as I did?  
Quinn: I think so...

8: Suspicious Minds

Quinn: I want to be with you, Lola Nicole: It's just when I eat too much...

9: Everyday a little death

Zoey: Mr. Davis, I will call the police...

Nicole: I'm FINE!

10. What I did for love

Logan: All I think about is you, Clover Clover: And I hate you, logan.

Zoey: It was harassment.

11. You can drive a person crazy

Lola: Just face it, I'm gay, Mom!  
Her mom: No, it's not true! Your crazy!

Judge: I find him...

12. I must be dreaming

Clover: Now, it just isn't about me, it's about Zoey, too.  
Logan: She told me to!  
Clover: She was drunk!

Clover: Dad, I wanna press charges Dad: I'll get right on it.

13. I've got you under my skin

Judge: I find the defendent...

Clover: I'm going to break down

14. Silly People

Nicole: I'm going to rehab,I'll be out of school for a long time.

Lola: you just have to accepet me.

15. One wounderful day

Quinn: This is a bit awkward...

Zoey: We have to let the whole school know about him.  
Clover: but, how?

16. Children Will listen 

Lola: I'm so...high... 


	7. Chapter 6

_Sorry I haven't updated in...wow...a LOOONG time! I have been REALLY busy with school. Well, here are some more chapters!_

**Chapter 6: Pretty Little Picture**

Logan was excited. His brother, who is in the 10th grade, was inviting the whole school to a special party off campus. And he thought it would be the perfect chance to win back Clover. Logan was getting ready in his room when he remembured it, his video recorder. Hey, it was a party. And no one ever knows what will happen there when beer is involved.

**8:30, half an hour before party.**

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Clover said nervously to Zoey and Nichole.

"Yes you can." said Zoey, while she was curling her cousions hair.

"We will have so much fun!" replied Nichole, with her signature perky attitude.

"Yeah, don't be like Lola and Quinn, staying here and watching the_ Lifetime movie marathon_." Zoey joked.

"I HEARD THAT! So what if we like _Lifetime_!" Yelled Lola from her bed.

**9:30, at the door of the house party**

Once Clover, Zoey, and Nichole walked in the door, they knew they made a mistake. All they saw were 10th and 11th graders. They gussed that not many 8th graders where brave enough to come. One drunk 11th grader started hitting on Clover, "So you wanna get freaky with me?" he asked her as beer spilled from his can, "No" responded a grossed-out Clover. "Your loss," he responded as we wobbled away, looking for his next victum. "I'm going to go to the bathroom" Zoey said as she crawled through the crowd toget to the bathroom. She really didn't want to leave Nichole and Clover, but when you have your period, you got to change your tampon.

**Meanwhile...**

Quinnand Lola were watching the _Lifetime Movie Marathon _when a commercial break came from their overly-dramatic movie. Lola's hand reached for the popcorn bowl, but then pulled it out in schock when she realized that Quinn's hand was already in it! "Thats ok," replied a startled Quinn. Lola blushed. She never noticed how pretty Quinn was...NO! SHE CAN'T BE GAY! Just then, Quinn reached out a pecked Lola really quickly on the lips. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" Lola questioned, "I think so" answered a confused Quinn.

**At The Party...**

Logan was in shock as well when he realized that not many 8th graders came. He stumbled through the crowd, searching for Clover, but was even more shocked when he ran into Zoey. "Get away, Logan" replied a angered Zoey. "Do you happen to know where Clover is?" Logan said, ignoring Zoey's remark. "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you," Zoey said, defending her cousion. Logan thought for a moment, he looked at his beer can in his hand, which he didn't drink, maybe if he could booze up Zoey, she would spill where Clover was! "Hey Zoey, want a drink?" Logan said, offering his can of beer. Zoey thought for a moment, she DID always want to see what beer tasted like. "Sure,"Zoey said, "but just one.."

OOOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN! You Know it won't just be "one" beer! I need two more comments before I can continue! Thanks, loves!


End file.
